


Ticklish

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For tqpannie’s birthday. Coulson is ticklish.





	Ticklish

It happens out in the field first.

She’s back at the base leading the op from her Director’s office when Agent Coulson starts to giggle.

Over the coms. And two things occur to her simultaneously.

He sounds adorably, unbearably hot, and someone is going to figure her out.

Even after she’s determinedly coached him through it, and Mack has managed to figure out the cause, she can’t quite stop thinking about it.

Youthful, infectious laughter, but with the warmth of his voice. Pitched in a kind of playful, reckless abandon, as though he’d been caught being naughty.

Who knew he had that kind of range?

Of course at the same time she was just hoping he was okay, but this was definitely distracting.

When they come back to the base, Coulson is appropriately solemn looking, as Daisy thanks Mack for getting him back safe and for being so careful with the Inhuman that caused it.

”You should’ve seen it,” Mack teases. “It sure was something.” He flashes a smile at Coulson who just gives him a droll look in reply.

”It could’ve happened to any of us,” she tells him after an awkward silence falls between them. “Do you feel alright?”

“It could’ve been worse,” he says with a sigh. “If he’d made me sing, you’d still be regretting it.”

”I’ve never heard you laugh,” she tells him, twisting her hands together. “What were you feeling?” she says curiously. “I mean, if that’s okay to ask.”

He thinks about it for a long second. “Ticklish? Like being tickled.”

”So, you’re ticklish,” she states, watching him give her a dubious expression. “Or, made you believe you were.”

Titling his head at her, he can see the wheels starting to turn. 

“Is that valuable information, Director?” he says with a smirk. “Or do you want to wait for my field report?”

”It’s...simply scientific interest,” she lies, putting her hands on her hips and holding his gaze. “You’re one of my best agents.”

 “So, you can read about it later, then.”

”I don’t know if my curiosity can wait that long.”

Unfortunately, it has to. Because the monitoring system alerts them to Watchdog activity.

Then the hangar is awash with agents.

###

 

The second time it happens, it’s late in her office and he has taken pity.

It’s her paperwork load, and they’re both up past midnight, snacks at the ready.

His old record player has something blusey spinning.

She needs more coffee when she notices it. His field report.

Pulling the file towards her, she realizes truly what a horrible past few days it’s been that she put it out of her mind.

Reading the description, she has to stop herself and then peeks over at him in the chair across from her desk.

Dressed in slacks and a dress shirt from his official visit to D.C., he’s got more connections than her still, one leg crossed over the other.

Coulson is flirty. He could seduce the half-eaten bag of potato chips on her desk. But this report...

Is he flirting with her? How could he possibly want an offical report to read that the sensation was, “Like feathers on the backs of my knees.”

On the other hand, Coulson isn’t exactly shy, just private.

”Oh, I see you finally got around to reading my report,” he says cheerfully.

She snaps it shut and raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s very descriptive.”

”I can redact it if you want,” he says with a smirk in his voice. “Less science-y, though.”

“I’m fine with it if you’re fine with it. Besides, it’s late,” she tells him, calling his bluff.

“I think I skipped dinner,” he tells her, standing up to set files on her desk. “You hungry?”

”It’s after midnight, Coulson.”

“I’m aware of the hour. There’s a great food truck that’s still open. Only a few miles from here,” he says invitingly.

”Are you going to impress me with fantastic tales of tickling?”

“I don’t want to spoil my report,” he says, reaching out to the bag of chips and slipping his fingers in carefully before sliding one out. Placing it on his tongue before he bites down on it.

She watches him chew, as he reaches for another one.

”Okay,” she says standing up. “You’re making me hungry now.”

Grabbing her jacket, she can practically feel him smiling as he follows her out of the office.

This is probably payback for all of her teasing about his age.

###

 

He’s lightly laughing, and boy, is it doing things for her.

“Third time is the charm,” he says, still smiling, sucking in a breath that makes his stomach tighten under her fingers.

”This is where you tell me one of your fantastic tales,” she says lifting her fingers off him. “If you want more?”

”This,” he tells her with serious desperation. “This is better than any fantasy.”

She can’t help but smile, he’s just so earnest about this and to find out after all this time he had been trying to get her to notice.

Chalk it up to her weird insecurities about relationships. This is the only one that ever really worked out. It took them years to get here.

Her powers buzz and she can see the tiny controlled wave move over the soft hairs on his stomach. 

The laughter comes out of him, the edges of it turn into a groan and his body squirms in her bed, his hips bucking upward.

”Give me more,” he begs her. 

“Are you sure you can take it?” she asks, teasing, moving the plane of her hand up his body, over his collarbone, and lets her fingertips dust his lips, until he presses his mouth against hers, hard, all the light contact working him up to this.

His tongue slips against hers and he opens her mouth and gets inside. She forgets about her powers, his hand still on her wrist, and the game, and lets him pull her down into him, pressing their bodies together, making her feel hot all over.

Then the warmth centers in her chest, like a kind of euphoria, as she starts to laugh. The more she laughs, the more it spreads, making her tingle.

The tip of his tongue keeps drawing light circles just below her ear, as he stops to blow on her wet skin, while she squirms in his arms.

”Are you going to tell me your fantasy?” he asks in a low voice, teasing his lips over the shell of her ear.

“I think you’ll have to tickle it out of me,” she tells him, feeling her breath hitch.

He gives her his most smug expression.

Then slides further down the bed. 


End file.
